Rolling With The Big Dogs
by elle127
Summary: Draco knows what he has to do in order to cut it with the Slytherin team. What he doesn't is how dirty some of them play off the field. Add a few crazy girlfriends and the sisters of two of Slytherin's best players and Draco may be in over his head
1. The Back Door Deal

**Elle:** _hello everyone, I've been wanting to write a Harry Potter Fanfic for a while now and then this idea came to me after I was cleaning out my desk and stumbled across a few handwritten stories from a few years ago. I usually don't write Draco Malfoy stories but I thought I'd give it a try. Read and Review please :)_

* * *

Prologue: The Back Door Deal

Genetics had worked in the favor of the Malfoy family and it was apparent as the patriarch, Lucius walked with his young son, Draco along side him. Draco resembled his father in miniature and photos from Lucius's school days placed alongside Draco's were impossible to tell apart. Only now could they be separated by hair length and height; everything else remained identical.

Lucius brought his son to a restaurant just outside of Diagon Alley near Gringott's Bank. The restaurant was lavish and seated inside were only the well named pureblood families and most all of them from Slytherin House. Lucius dragged his son over to an occupied table, not bothering to answer the maitre d' when he asked for their reservation.

The two that occupied the table could only be father and son as the younger man resembled the older man in the same way Draco resembled Lucius. The older man stood up as Lucius and Draco approached welcoming them but the younger man just sat there looking rather bored like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Lucius, glad you could make it," the first man said taking Lucius's hand and shaking it briefly. He nodded at Draco and ushered for them to sit down. As they did a waiter bustled over with water glasses and began to pour them out on the table. He left and the glasses were untouched by the four men at the table.

"Pleased actually," Lucius said taking a water glass delicately between his two fingers. "Jasper, have you met my son Draco?"

"No I haven't," Jasper replied also taking a water glass. Lucius and Jasper's sons remained quite still. "Marcus, you know Draco don't you?"

"Yes," Marcus replied rather stiffly. "I know Draco."

The younger Flint had become preoccupied by the corner of the white linen tablecloth to take a water glass leaving Draco the third to reach across the table to take one. Jasper and Lucius fell into silence each sipping their water like gentlemen, watching the other in a tense silence until the waiter came back over to take their drink orders.

"So," Jasper said after their drinks had arrived. "What was the proposition you wanted to make?"

"Not necessarily for you," Lucius said looking from Jasper to Marcus. "I had it more in mind for your son."

"Enlighten me," Marcus said lifting his butterbeer.

"You're quidditch team needs a seeker and that is the very position Draco plays," Lucius started. Marcus's eyebrows arched slightly.

"Are you saying that I should just let your son on the team without holding proper trials?" Marcus asked. That was exactly what Lucius was thinking and Marcus was dead set against it. If Draco wanted to play he'd have to go through trials, if he outflew the others great for him. If he didn't, then too bad.

"If you were to let my son play for your team," Lucius started. "Then you will find yourselves riding the best brooms there are. Nimbus is launching a new state of the art model next month. If Draco was to play for Slytherin then it would be yours."

"Firebolt is coming out with a line next year," Marcus said. "Nimbus pales in comparison. Like I said if Draco wants to play then he needs to try out."

"Marcus," Jasper said. "Think about it. It's a win-win situation here, Draco gets to play and you get new brooms."

"If he's not up to par within one month of the season," Marcus started. "Then I'm holding proper trials."

"Very well," Lucius said extending his hand. With a feeling of formality Marcus shook it.

"Shall we order then?" Jasper suggested as the waiter came back over.

* * *

**Elle:** _constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated _


	2. The Team's Reaction

Chapter one

Marcus Flint fully dressed in his Hogwarts robes sauntered through the Hogwarts express looking for a compartment that was either empty or inhabited by his friends. He preferred the former but judging by the density of the crowd the latter would be his best option. Marcus kept walking casting an eye into each compartment as he past. The ones up near the engine were already nearly full. He past students from all four houses, not bothering to strike up proper conversation and continued to the back of the train

A few small first years jumped back into their occupied compartment as Marcus past them, among them his younger sister Jessica. He ignored them still on his mission.

Marcus didn't need to walk much further because as he past the next nearly full compartment the door slid open and one of the occupants got out. Marcus stopped to stare at her as she was staring at him.

"Well," she said cocking her head at the door. "Get your ass in here, it's about bloody time."

Marcus made his way into the compartment and wedged himself in between the other two males in the compartment. There were six altogether, three girls and three guys. He noticed that he and the girl with blonde hair were the only ones dressed in school robes as the other two boys were wearing slightly ripped jeans and a pastel colored polo shirt and the other two girls were wearing muggle attire as well.

The girl who had basically dragged Marcus into the compartment had sat down next to the door. She was wearing a long black and white striped t-shirt over a pair of black leggings along with a pair of black ballet flats. She was older, about seventeen, and her honey-colored hair was pulled into a messy bun at the nape of her neck and her side bangs hung lazily over her right eye.

Next to her sat the youngest of the three girls by about three years. She was wearing a simple black tank-top over a pair of dark blue jeans with a pair on converse low tops. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and she kept glancing over at Marcus with her dark brown eyes.

What looked like the oldest girl sat next to the window. Like Marcus she was wearing her Hogwarts robes and her black robe was thrown into the luggage rack. Her silver blonde hair flowed like a sheet from her head as she sat detached watching the landscape fly past the window.

"So Marcus," the boy to his right said. Out of the three boys in the compartment he was the youngest. His face was slightly round and his black hair sat flatly on top of his head. "What have you been up to this summer?"

Before answering him, Marcus turned to the young girl directly in front of him. She looked up at him slightly nervous.

"Sorry Jen," Marcus said. "But I'm not holding house trials for the seeker spot."

Jen looked up a Marcus looking like her eyes were going to brim over. There was a time last year when Terrance Higgs, the Slytherin seeker, had been unable to play in a match and Jen had flown in his place. She had been a third year last year but her performance was still excellent. Marcus had known that Jen was going to be his seeker this year but then the deal came from Malfoy and he had to take it. There were other details involved that Marcus didn't really feel like getting into.

"Have you found a seeker then?" the other boy asked. He was older and his light brown hair was carefully gelled into messy spikes and he was wearing a pair of expensive designer sunglasses on his head.

"Unfortunately yes Kevin," Marcus replied somewhat bitter. The younger boy, Graham Montague, kept his mouth shut about being ignored. The older boy, Kevin Bletchley, fixed Marcus with an incredulous stare.

"Who then," Kevin said.

"Draco Malfoy," Marcus supplied dully. The reaction in the compartment was so predictable it was laughable. Draco Malfoy had spent the last year bragging about what an amazing quidditch player he was and that he compared to some of Hogwarts's best quidditch players. He had even flown during a practice and proved himself decent but there were better flyers by far.

"That prat," the girl with honey-colored hair laughed. "Marcus you've got to be joking."

"Unfortunately Elle," the oldest girl said. She had pulled herself away from the window to watch the argument unfold. "Marcus is not lying and I heard all the nasty little details from my room because my father and brother don't know how to have a proper argument"

"What's that supposed to mean Amy?" Marcus said rounding on her as best he could in the limited space.

"You know what it means Marcus," Amy said softly. "It means that you would stoop so low as bribery to put together a quidditch team."

"The snarky little prat bought his way onto our team basically is what you're sister is saying Flint," Elle said hotly. "I thought you thought better of us."

Marcus didn't say anything and seemed to shrink back slightly at Elle's icy blue stare. Graham Montague, who was sitting next to Marcus, spoke.

"So you never answered my question," he piped up trying to break the tense silence that was constricting the compartment. "How was your summer Marcus?"

----

Draco Malfoy sat in his compartment surrounded by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle as well as a fellow second year named Pansy Parkinson, who was in every way the most annoying Draco Malfoy fan girl in all of Hogwarts.

There was an air of smugness around Draco as he waited for the arrival of a few more of his Slytherin friends in order to tell them the big news. Packed along with his school things was his new Nimbus 2001 which he would use to play for his new quidditch team.

The compartment door opened and another boy walked in and sat down. He looked at Draco and then at Pansy, who was fawning over Draco before he turned his hard gaze to the blond boy.

"What did you want to tell me Draco?" the new boy asked. "Your letters over the summer hinted that you had big news so tell it."

"Well Blaise," Draco said a bit cockily to Blaise Zambini, the boy who had just walked in. "I'm the new Slytherin seeker"

Zambini cocked an eyebrow hardly daring to believe what his ears had told him.

"How the hell do you know that?" he asked.

"My father put in for the entire team to get new brooms and he signed a deal with the captain. No trials or anything, it's just me," Draco said gleefully.

Zambini couldn't contain his laughter and it came out in florets. Draco cast him an angry look.

"They made you Slytherin seeker?" he choked between laughs. "What the hell was Flint smoking?"

"Blaise!" Pansy exclaimed. Draco had just become sulky. Zambini's laughter died down and Draco was able to go on the attack.

"I am the new Slytherin seeker Zambini," Draco said puffing out his chest proudly. "And I'm going to be the greatest seeker that ever set foot at Hogwarts. Mark my words. I'll be even better than Harry Pothead."


	3. Head Start

Chapter Two

Marcus made his decision to sit there and take the angry outbursts from his teammates like a man. The looks Elle kept shooting him all throughout dinner didn't exactly help the situation and only Adrian Puecy remained the single loyal friend.

Draco Malfoy could be seen telling some story with rapid hand movements and a gleeful expression. Adrian caught Marcus's eye and he looked away.

"Not going to be so cocky once we get our hands on him eh?" Adrian said with a sinister grin. Marcus had become utterly fascinated by the back of hall and failed to answer.

"I told Bletchley's sister that she'd have the seeker position when Higgs left," Marcus said dryly.

"I thought you didn't want chicks to fly on your team," Adrian said slightly taken aback.

"Have you ever seen Bletchley fly?" Marcus said lowering his voice so that Adrian had to lean in close to hear. "She's twice as good as Malfoy and much more compatible with the team."

At this point Adrian chose to break off the conversation as the food had just appeared on the table. Marcus merely stared as his friend made an ass out of himself piling as much food on his plate and then trying to eat it 'anime-style' in one bite. Rolling his eyes Marcus picked a roll off the pile and carefully buttered it with a slight urge to put his chaser skills to the test and hurl the thing halfway down the table at Malfoy's head but he thought better of it.

Adrian had finished his plate of food while Marcus was still eating his roll when two more well built boys came over and sat across from them.

"Flint," the first hissed. He was Jamie Derek, one of the Slytherin beaters. "Elle Matheson keeps going on about how Draco Malfoy is the new seeker."

Derek's counterpart, Damien Bole nodded in agreement. Marcus made a mental note to talk to Elle later before she ran up into the girls' dorms.

This time Marcus really did throw the roll into someone's face.

"I'm just saying we do this right," Derek said wiping butter out of his eyes. Bole was doubled over laughing and being ignored by his teammates. Marcus cocked an eyebrow at Derek.

"Care to elaborate on that statement," Marcus asked. He was intrigued now hoping that Derek's plan could scare the little git off the team.

"What I'm saying is," Derek said his eyes glinting. "First practice he's gotta work and I don't just mean quidditch. Something like he's gotta polish all our brooms after practice. Something long and totally menial, make it like an initiation."

"I like the way you think boy," Marcus said clapping Derek on the shoulder. "Throw in a bottle of hair dye and we're in!"

~*~*~*~

Surprisingly Malfoy hadn't blabbed about his position to the entire school. It was as if he was saving the glory for his debut match against Gryffindor. Nevertheless there was a cocky sort of smugness around the twelve year old as he walked down the hallways of Hogwarts.

The first week of school had passed normally without any mentions of practices or anything. On Saturday Draco thought it would be nice to have a bit of a lie in but he didn't know that the rest of the team had plans for him.

Saturday morning, the captain of the Slytherin team, Marcus Flint, fully dressed in his Slytherin Quidditch robes walked into the second year dorm. He went over to Malfoy's bed and dumped a set of brand new robes onto the blonde boy. Malfoy didn't stir.

Marcus poked the sleeping twelve year old in the shoulder but received no response. After a few minutes of pokes, jabs and shakes Malfoy slumbered on, leaving the agitated captain no choice but to attempt plan B.

He went over to one side of the bed and felt around for the mattress handles. When Marcus located them he grabbed them in his hands and with a sharp upward motion thrust the mattress upward. There was a yelp as the mattress tipped over spilling its contents onto the floor.

There was a dull thud as Malfoy hit the ground and Marcus returned the mattress to its proper place. Malfoy looked up at him.

"Oi," he said not bothering to keep his voice down. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Pitch," Marcus said sharply. "Now, your robes are in that mess"

And he exited the dorm leaving a highly confused Malfoy behind in the mess of blankets pillows and Slytherin quidditch robes.

Marcus walked down the stairs toward the dungeon common room when he bumped into someone on the stairs.

"Sorry," he mumbled not bothering to look up. The girl he had bumped into was Jen, the one he had promised the seeker position to. She looked at him and watched his retreating back. She opened her mouth to say something but Marcus had already left the common room on his way to the pitch. A few more players were milling around by the fireplace killing time before practice.

"Asshole," Jen muttered to herself. She started to head up the stairs when someone else bumped into her.

"Sorry Bletchley," Elle Matheson said sounding rushed. She was pulling her green and silver team sweater over her black tank-top as she ran down the stairs. Jen concluded that Marcus must have called a practice.

Someone else was coming down the stairs, a boy this time. The second year dorm opened and the little blonde boy Marcus let on the team emerged also pulling quidditch robes over his head. Jen pulled her wand out from her pajama pocket. As Malfoy darted down the stairs she pointed her wand as his back and muttered: "_Locomotor mortis_"

Malfoy stopped as if his legs had been glued together and fell forward. He tried to get up and managed to fall over again. The common room was empty as all the players had gone down to the pitch leaving Malfoy alone to bunny hop his way down to meet them.

Jen smirked as she walked up the stairs. She fancied a coffee right about now.


	4. Draco's First Practice

Chapter Three

Draco hurried out of the dorm with his new robes still in his hand. Judging by the slamming sounds and the footsteps outside the dorm the rest of the team had already left. Draco cursed inwardly; if the team had already left then that meant he was late. That would make a great first practice and uphold the honor of the Malfoy name.

After he had almost flown down the stairs, Draco threw his robes on in the common room before bolting out the door. Then suddenly, it felt as if someone had wrapped a giant rubber band around his legs. Draco fell forward onto his face. Someone had used the leg-locker charm on him.

He tried to get up and perhaps catch a glimpse of the person responsible for this but as he got halfway up lost his balance and fell forward again.

Draco dragged himself over to the giant leather sofa and used it to help pull himself up. He grouped around in the pockets of his quidditch pants for his wand but realized he had left it back in the dorm for practice. Without any other means Draco started hopping forward determined to get to the quidditch pitch.

Meanwhile in the locker room, the six older players of the Slytherin team sat around the giant whiteboard that Marcus used to explain plays and whatnot. The new seeker wasn't here yet and it was almost time for practice to begin. Marcus glanced at his watch again.

"So where is he," Elle asked. Her curly blonde hair was pulled into a loose bun at the back of her neck and she looked irritated. "He said he'd be here."

At that moment the door opened and Draco hopped in with his legs still bound by the leg-locker curse. The team stayed where they were and merely stared at him.

"Can someone help me?" Draco asked. He felt disgusted for having to ask for help but at least it was better than this awkward situation. Elle pulled her wand gracefully from her pocket, pointed it at Draco and muttered the counter curse. His legs sprang apart and he walked over to the bench so Marcus could start practice.

"These," Marcus said motioning toward the seven sleek black Nimbus two thousand and ones behind him. "Are a gift from Lucius Malfoy. Draco is our new seeker."

Silence followed this little speech. After waiting several seconds Marcus decided to continue.

"Ok, down to business. Last year's defeat of Gryffindor was stunning. Without Potter they're not worth anything. But that means Wood's going to go extreme this year and we need to stay one step ahead of the competition. We're better than them even with the little Backstreet Boy, so let's get out there and drill."

So the team shouldered their new brooms and headed out toward the pitch. Marcus leaned over to pick up a few things before he left but Elle stopped him.

"Wood's out there," she said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Marcus hissed. He peered out the small window out onto the pitch. Sure enough seven scarlet blurs were flying around the pitch. Elle reached into the pocket of her emerald robe and withdrew a scroll. Marcus took it from her.

"I took care of them," she said silkily. Marcus smirked and put the scroll into his own pocket.

"We would be so screwed without you," Marcus said as he and Elle made their way down to the pitch.

Sure enough when they got there, the Gryffindor captain Oliver Wood, came pelting down to the ground followed loyally by his teammates.

"Flint," Wood barked. "I reserved the pitch for Gryffindor today. You can clear off now."

"Yeah" Elle said smartly reaching into Marcus's breast pocket and withdrawing the scroll she had given him earlier. "We've got permission from Professor Snape to be here."

She threw the scroll at Wood, who took it and read it aloud.

"I, Professor Severus Snape, hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today owning to the need to train their new seeker," Wood read. He rolled the scroll up, threw it back to Elle and crossed his arms. "You've got a new seeker? Who?"

The Slytherin team stepped back letting Draco have a small bit of glory. He smirked and said. "That's right and that's not all that's new this year."

"Those are Nimbus two thousand and ones," the youngest Weasely said. He was still wearing his Hogwarts robes. "How did you get those?"

"A gift from Draco's father," Marcus said his expression unreadable to the Gryffindors but Elle knew that he sounded bitter.

"See Weasely," Draco sneered. "Unlike some, my father can afford the best."

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," the other girl standing next to Weasely said. "They got in on pure talent."

"No one asked your opinion," Draco spat back. "You filthy little mudblood"

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy," Weasely said drawing his wand. "EAT SLUGS!"

There was a burst of light and the Weasely child was thrown backward. He landed on his back and slid a few feet. The Gryffindor team encircled him asking if he was alright but he didn't answer. Instead when he opened his mouth, a slimly green slug slid out onto the grass.

The Slytherin team was in hysterics. They laughed as Potter and the girl dragged the Weasely away as he burped slugs up everywhere.

"No but seriously," Elle said rounding on Wood when the Gryffindors had finally returned their attention back to the pitch issue. "Get off"

"No we're not," Wood said firmly. Marcus sighed and fought his way between Wood and Elle.

"I'm willing to negotiate," Marcus said gently forcing Elle back to the rest of the emerald clad Slytherin team.

"You get off the pitch," Wood said bluntly.

"That part's non-negotiable," Marcus said. "It's in the fine print. You see we have permission to be here you don't so either you leave and come back or we just stay here and practice. Either way we're getting the pitch."

"Come on Oliver," the blonde chaser said taking Wood's arm. "Let's just go."

"Wise move on your part, Bell," Elle said coldly. Katie cast the opposing Slytherin chaser and icy glance as the Gryffindor team cleared off leaving the Slytherins alone on the pitch.

"First order of business," Marcus said clapping his hands together. "Beaters, bludgers and bats, Matheson and Warrington, grab the quaffle and start firing at Bletchley; I'll join you in a few. Malfoy…"

"Yes sir," Draco asked.

"Fifty," Marcus said taking off to join his fellow chasers.

"Fifty what?" Draco asked confused.

"Drop and give me fifty," Marcus bellowed his voice echoing around the stadium. Draco dropped to the ground and started doing a girly pushup with his knees on the ground.

"Should we tell him fifty real or make him do it again the right way," Bletchley said as the four of them watched Draco do his push ups.

"Let's tell him when he's done," Warrington said evilly. "It's more fun that way"


End file.
